


[podfic] Well, maybe I'm a crook

by Annapods



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: The thing is-- Hinata is in love with Kageyama and everyone knows it, including Kageyama.Written byAruariandance.





	[podfic] Well, maybe I'm a crook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [well, maybe i'm a crook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121256) by [aruariandance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruariandance/pseuds/aruariandance). 



 

**Streaming:** [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8jy806a4d4wae15/%5BHQ%5D%20Well%2C%20maybe%20I%27m%20a%20crook.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8jy806a4d4wae15/%5BHQ%5D%20Well%2C%20maybe%20I%27m%20a%20crook.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Rhea314 for ITPE 2017!

Thanks to Aruariandance for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 **Credit:** [image on the cover](http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/File:HQ_S2_OST_Vol.1.jpg%20//%20http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/File:HinataKageyama1.png)

 


End file.
